UA:Half-Orc Paragon
Half-Orc Paragon Half-orc paragons differ from other racial paragons in that they rarely have large populations of other half-orcs promoting and supporting their views of their race. Rather, most half-orc paragons find the strength to champion their heritage by overcoming the challenges of a unique and sometimes isolating background. Powerful warriors, half-orc paragons combine the innate ferocity of their orc heritage with the quick thinking and adaptability of humanity. ; Adventures Half-orc paragons adventure to see the world, look for a home, search for fame and power, or simply wander for wandering's sake. With fewer connections to their race as a whole than other racial paragons, half-orc paragons are likely to remain active adventurers for long periods of time. Successful half-orc paragon adventurers often attract others of their race. These like-minded half-orcs seek acceptance in the half-orc paragon's community, seek to become adventuring companions, or simply want to be followers. ; Characteristics Half-orc paragons are as mixed in outlook as they are in ancestry. Most half-orc paragons come to identify strongly with one or the other of their parent races, and see themselves as the bridge between that race and other half-orcs. Many view themselves as gifted with strength and opportunities beyond those of either of their parent races. ; Alignment Half-orc paragons, like most orcs and half-orcs, tend toward a chaotic outlook. Some half-orc paragons give in to bitterness caused by the difficulties they encounter in communities of other races, but most look beyond that, drawing strength of character from the inequities they face. ; Religion Half-orc paragons rarely have strong religious views. Although they respect the obvious power of the deities and their clerics, few half-orc paragons feel the call of a higher power — perhaps because they sit so clearly between two numerous and powerful races. ; Background Most half-orc paragons become champions of their race because they endure unusual circumstances involving both humans and orcs. Many who are born in areas of great conflict between the two races feel the constant pull of a mixed heritage. Often, it is travel away from such areas that crystallizes the paragon's view of his own race, allowing him to see the value and virtue in his own abilities and outlook. ; Races Half-orc paragons face challenges wherever they turn, for many races look on them with suspicion or view their orcish parentage as a taint. Most half-orc paragons form close friendships with only a few individuals. Because it is usually difficult for a half-orc to find friendship and trust, even among those of their own kind, half-orc paragons are all the more loyal to those who do become their close friends. ; Other Classes Half-orc paragons understand the harsh life and ferocity of barbarians, particularly those paragons who hail from regions populated by barbarian tribes. Half-orc paragons admire classes that are proficient in battle, considering the practiced skills of a fighter and the woods lore of the ranger equally valid choices for a warrior. Although half-orc paragons can admire the effects of powerful spells wielded by clerics, wizards, and other spellcasters, they often look on members of such classes with suspicion or even contempt, seeing magic as little more than a cover for physical weakness. Game Rule Information Half-orc paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities: Strength is important to half-orc paragons because of its role in combat, and several half-orc paragon skills are based on Strength. Dexterity and Constitution are valued because of their roles in combat, and a high Constitution also allows a half-orc paragon to rage for longer periods of time. Race: Half-Orcs. Alignment: Any, although predominantly chaotic. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills The half-orc paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the half-orc paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Half-orc paragons are proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor and medium armor. Divided Ancestry (Ex) Unlike other racial paragons, half-orcs can take levels in more than one racial paragon class. After gaining at least one level as a half-orc paragon, a character can take either orc paragon levels or human paragon levels (but not both). Monstrous Mien (Ex) Half-orc paragons can channel their innate ferocity, resulting in a +4 racial bonus on intimidate checks. Rage (Ex) At 2nd level, a half-orc paragon comes to understand and draw upon the natural ferocity that courses through his blood. He gains the ability to fly into a screaming blood frenzy once per day (or one additional time per day, if he already has a rage ability). The effect of this ability is identical with the effect of a barbarian's rage ability. If a half-orc paragon has improved rage abilities (such as the barbarian class features greater rage, indomitable will, tireless rage, or mighty rage), those improvements apply to the rage ability granted by the half-orc paragon class as well. Ability Boost (Ex) At 3rd level, a half-orc paragon's Strength score increases by 2 points. Category:Orc Subtype